


Domestic

by SlashGod



Series: Ineffable Cuties [12]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:56:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22294417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlashGod/pseuds/SlashGod
Summary: From the prompt "Send me a word and I’ll write something cute" on my tumblr - @Ineffable-Bastard-Crowley
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Ineffable Cuties [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1600090
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Domestic

“Angel, can we hurry it up? We’re going to miss the adverts.”

Crowley is being very uptight, Aziraphale thinks, though he was the one to come up with unnecessarily long adverts before films, so it would make sense he wants to see his ideas in action.

“I just can’t decide what to have.” Aziraphale sighs, still staring at the menu board as if something might suddenly sound appealing. He doesn’t miss the way Crowley tenses, or how he suddenly seems very intent on glaring at a group of men nearby.

“What is it, dearest?” Aziraphale asks, his hand reaching for Crowleys, frowning when it was yanked away.

“Nothing. Get whatever you want.”

Aziraphale doesn’t push, doesn’t want to scare Crowley away, so he settles for some ‘Nachos’ (what even are they?), and a very sugary drink.

Crowley gets a few of the miniature bottles of wine.

When they get to their screen, Crowley leads Aziraphale to ‘the best seats’.

“This is where they do the sound testing.” Crowley explained, smug in his knowledge. “Means you get the best experience if you sit here. And there’ll be no bratty kids kicking the back of your chair, either.”

Aziraphale sits, and notices Crowley hesitating.

They both knew that a minor demonic miracle had emptied all the seats around them, but for some reason Crowley was eyeing the double seat next to their booked one, instead of just sitting with Aziraphale like they’d originally planned.

Aziraphale sighed, patting the seat. Couple seats, he had called them when Crowley booked. Back then the demon didn’t seem to have a problem with it.

Finally Crowley sat, though he looked rather uncomfortable.

The adverts had his demon relaxing, and by the time the film started he was back to his usual self. Towards the end of the film they’d even held hands.

It was all very… domestic. Courting at its finest.

Aziraphale loved it.


End file.
